ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Galvanic Mechamorph (Classic)
The''' Galvanic Mechamorph''' is a technological humanoid alien species accidentally created by the Galvans from Galvan Prime's moon, Galvan B. Background The Galvanic Mechamorphs were first brought to life completely by accident. Galvan B was originally an uninhabited moon orbiting Galvan Prime. Galvan scientists were originally working on a project to make Galvan B habitable but it went far more than intended when a new species come to life. It didn’t take long before the first Galvanic Mechamorphs to join the galactic community and meet their creators. Azmuth and the Galvan were surprised that their experiment on Galvan B had resulted in the creation of a new alien species with their help they build a civilization in mere days. Appearance )]] Galvanic Mechamorphs are techno-organic humanoids with a squishy gel-like body composed of a nano-technological fluid metal substance. They have a green color scheme and have one cyclopean eye in the center of their face. Their bodies are covered entirely in a circuitry pattern that can vary from Mechamorph to Mechamorph. Galvanic Mechamorphs can come in a variety of other forms as well, some of them resembling animals, and some appearing as trees and other plants. Powers and Abilities Galvanic Mechamorphs can shoot a powerful laser from their eye. They can also merge with technology, when young, they only can use it as a body. When they get older, they "upgrade" it into a stage of super-advanced technology. Galvanic Mechamorphs are "pre-programmed" with the blueprints of mechanical devices from across the universe. Galvanic Mechamorphs can also shapeshift into technology they have touched it personally at least once. A Galvanic Mechamorph was once able to spawn Ship in Pier Pressure. However, according to Derrick, it is only possible to do so once a Galvanic Mechamorph has absorbed one of the animal-like Galvanic Mechamorph. http://www.formspring.me/DerrickJWyatt/q/446680826512426186 As seen in Showdown: Part 2, and after their homeworld Galvan B was destroyed, Galvanic Mechamorphs have the ability to all morph together and reform their destroyed world quickly. Weaknesses While Galvanic Mechamorphs are masters of the mechanical, their merging powers are useless on organic creatures with only few exceptions with those integrated with technology. Being highly sensitive, finely tuned beings, electromagnetic pulses, acids, or any other sort of corrosive substance can upset the Galvanic Mechamorphs' delicate chemistry and wreak havoc on their systems. As stated by The Worst in Outbreak, Galvanic Mechamorphs are sensitive to magnetic fields. Notable Galvanic Mechamorphs *Upgrade (the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Galvanic Mechamorph) *Baz-El *Ship *Kevin 11 (1/11 Galvanic Mechamorph) *Mechamorph *Galvanic Mechamorph in Ben 10,000 (alternate timeline) *Malware (corrupt; deceased) *Galvanic Mechamorphs living on Galvan B *Fistina (temporarily 1/2 Galvanic Mechamorph in Outbreak) Trivia *The name Galvanic Mechamorph is a portmanteau of the words, mecha- meaning machine and -morph meaning form or transform. *According to Derrick J. Wyatt: **Some Galvanic Mechamorphs have plant-like forms or animal-like forms like Ship.http://www.formspring.me/DerrickJWyatt/q/380339017155115476 **Galvanic Mechamorphs have no natural predator due to the nature of their creation.http://www.formspring.me/DerrickJWyatt/q/406486584930617606 *Azmuth is responsible for the creation of the Galvanic Mechamorph through the Helix. See Also *Gallery References Category:Aliens Category:Alien species Category:Alien Tech Category:Sapient Beings Category:Galvanic Mechamorph Category:Humanoid Alien Species Category:Nanotechnology Category:Elastic Aliens Category:Azmuth's Creations Category:Revived Characters Category:Shapeshifting Aliens